Second Chances
by KJ
Summary: After the plane crash life is starting to move on for the crew at the Boston morgue
1. Duncan Murphy

**Disclaimer:** Crossing Jordan belongs to Tim Kring and NBC Universal. Any character in the fic not seen on the Crossing Jordan belongs to me.  
**Author's Notes:** This is my first strictly Crossing Jordan fic. I wrote it as my own version of what would have happened at the start of season seven. I was thinking about turning this into chapter one of a series that would follow the characters through what could have been season seven. Please let me know what you guys think of the fic and if you'd like to see more.

Crossing Jordan: Second Chances  
Duncan Murphy

It was a beautiful almost summer afternoon in Boston. The weather was warm, everything was in bloom, and the streets were full of Red Sox fans. It couldn't have been a more perfect day in the city. To most people that is. Most people tried to be oblivious to the murders and other crimes that were committed around them, such as the one that brought out the Boston Police Department that day.

Detective Woodrow Hoyt was assigned to this particular case. He arrived on scene and headed out to the alleyway were several uniforms were waiting for him. He looked down at the man who was the victim, then looked around the alley. Who called it in?, Woody asked

The officer pointed to a young couple who was standing nearby. Woody glanced over at them. Did they see anything?, he asked

The officer shook his head no. They were passing by when they saw the body. We've tried to find witnesses but..., his voice trailed off as he shook his head yet again

Woody nodded. If noone had come forth by now that usually meant one of two things. Either noone saw anything, or noone was willing to talk about it. He looked around, anxious to start the investigation. Of course there was not much he could do until a medical examiner arrived.

As if on cue, Jordan Cavanaugh entered the alleyway, smiling at him. He was thrilled that she had been the one to catch this case. She had been the one woman he loved, and up until their plane crash a few days ago he had thought that she would never love him, not like that. Now since they've been back they spent more and more time together and it has been the most wonderful time of his life.

He flashed a smile back at her and she grinned, and any outsider could tell they shared some sort of secret. Although it wasn't much of a secret as most of the morgue knew, and it wouldn't be long before their relationship would be leaking to the police department as well.

What have we got?, Jordan asked

Male, Caucasian. No ID., Woody started

Jordan interrupted as she knelt down beside the body. Well that makes my job difficult., she said with a smile. Hopefully his prints were in the system or this investigation was already starting out on the wrong foot.

Cause of death appeared to be gunshots., Woody continued, giving her the only information he had

She looked at the man, who had three gunshot wounds in his chest and one going through his head. How did you come to that conclusion?, she asked, sarcasm evident in her voice

Woody rolled his eyes as one of the officers brought him a small clear plastic bag. Woody looked inside to see all four bullets in his hand. What have you got?, Jordan asked briefly glancing up

Woody showed her the bag in his hand and she smiled. Well let's get this guy ready to go back to the morgue., she said. Bullets were always a good start, and hopefully they could get enough off of this guy to find out who he was and why someone would want to kill him.

* * *

Nigel sat in front of his computer, working on his blog. He had sworn off of it after it inspired a serial killer, but now that he was lucky to be alive he felt like it was time to start it back up. His arm was in a sling and he had trouble typing, so this blog was a video blog.

So that's what it's like to live through a plane crash. We were lucky. Not everyone on that plane was so lucky. And yours truly, Kate snapped cutting him off. Nigel spun around to see her standing behind him. Does this have anything to do with actual work?

Nigel flashed her a smile. Of course it does., he replied

Kate knew there wasn't too terribly much that needed to be done at the moment, but half the fun in coming in here was to get on Nigel. You know you promised Garret you'd treat me with the same respect that you treated him with while I was in charge.Of course. And I'm giving you nothing less., Nigel assured her

Kate rolled her eyes and walked off. She didn't know why, but she loved messing with Nigel. What was fun was that he loved to get under her skin as much as she loved to get under his. It was odd, she'd always had so much trouble trusting people, making friends. Yet with Nigel she had this whole strange relationship that made her want to trust him.

As Nigel watched her leave, he turned back to his video blog. What she doesn't know is that I do this to Garret all the time., he said with a smile, turning the camera off to do some real work.

He thought about how weird it was to not have Garret there as he posted the blog on his site. They knew their boss was going to be gone for a bit, but the reasons why turned out to be totally different from what they had suspected initially.

Garret was severally hurt in the plane crash. He was bleeding internally, and any longer sitting out there without medical attention he'd have been dead. He was going to have a long recovery before he was ready for work again. Everyone at the morgue was willing to step in and help him, but much to their surprise they didn't have to. Abby and Maggie, his daughter and ex-wife, volunteered.

Abby recently got out of rehab. One thing that helped her though was her father being there for her. Now it was the least she could do was be there for him when he needed it. And Maggie, well that was surprising. Not that she hated her ex, in fact it was far from it. She still loved him, she just couldn't be married to him.

Nigel stood and caught a glimpse of his best friend walking by. He opened the door and watched as Bug entered the conference room door. Nigel had something to share so he followed, pausing when he got into the doorway of the open door. He smiled as Bug stood with Lily, ooing and ahhing over baby Maddie. He thought of how Bug was such an amazing father to her, despite the fact that she wasn't biologically his.

Lily glanced up and saw Nigel standing there. She smiled at him as she spoke. Hey Nigel., she greeted

Sorry to interrupt., he replied

Lily brushed him off. You're not interrupting., she assured him. Want to come say hi to Maddie?

Nigel made a face and walked up behind Bug and Lily, before peering over their shoulders and giving the baby a slight wave. 

Bug laughed at his friend as he waved the giant plastic keys in front of the baby. So what brings you here?, he asked

I was coming to talk to you, but I can see your busy., Nigel replied

No it's ok. I'm listening., Bug said although it was obvious Maddie occupied more of his attention

Nigel thought for a moment before continuing, Well you'll never guessHey guys?, Jordan questioned, popping in and interrupting Nigel. All three heads turned toward Lily. Oh hey Lily., she said in a more cheerful tone with a wave

Hi Jordan., Lily replied with a smile

Anyway I've got a body in trace. I could use some help., she said. Neither Bug nor Nigel looked like they were ready to jump. Four bullet holes, it could get interesting., she said with a smile

That interested the conspiracy theorist in Nigel. Usually gunshot victims had one bullet hole. Multiple bullet holes meant there could be an interesting story to tell. I'm in., he said as he exited the conference room and followed Jordan over to trace. What do we know about our vic?Not much., Jordan said as she entered and gestured to the body. Caucasian male, appears to be in his mid thirties. Four gunshot wounds.

Nigel felt giddy to see three in the torso and one in the head. That was definitely not normal. Well then let's get started.

* * *

Kate walked through the hallway, looking for someone to start running trace on a body while she worked on the autopsy. It was an apparent suicide, so it should be open and shut. But the parents asked for a full autopsy because they refused to believe that their little girl had killed herself.

Detective Seely was a bit agitated. He had enough work on his plate without launching an investigation into a sure fire suicide. Kate was inclined to agree, she also had enough work on her plate at the moment without taking this on. But the parents were well connected, and neither Matt nor Kate felt like fighting that losing battle.

She passed by autopsy and saw Nigel standing with Jordan. They had just gotten the body in there and were prepping to cut it open. Which meant that Nigel was unable to help her. As she headed past the conference room she caught a glimpse of Bug and Lily. Bug was about to get volunteered. I have a body I want to get in and out. I need some help in trace.I'm on my lunch. Ask Nigel., Bug said. Of course his lunch had lasted nearly two hours, but he had completely lost track of time.

Nigel's with Jordan. Which means you're with me., Kate said. Bug gave her a look. I'm the boss now, so when I tell you to help, you help. If being mean was the only thing people would understand, she would do it. Without feeling guilty. It was how she was.

Bug smiled at Lilly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bye Lily., he said before looking down at the baby. Bye Maddie. He then turned to follow Kate out of the room. A simple please would have sufficed., Bug said as he followed her into trace.

A please doesn't remind you that you have to do what I say., Kate pointed out as she walked and stood by the body

Bug looked at the young woman on the table. Gunshot victim?It appears to be suicide. Our job is to prove one way or the other., Kate explained

Is there any evidence that suggests murder?, asked Bug

Kate shook her head. Just two grieving parents who think their daughter is above this.

Bug looked at the victim. He couldn't help but wonder what would drive a beautiful young girl to suicide. He hoped that by the time they were done he'd have some answers for the family.

* * *

Woody walked through the hallways of the Boston morgue, heading to see if Jordan had any answers for him. He smiled at the thought of seeing her again. Even under these circumstances, seeing her was exciting.

He pushed through the doors to see Jordan and Nigel standing over the body, autopsy complete. Tell me you've found something more than what I got., Woody said looking at them

Well what did you get?, asked Jordan

A whole lot of nothing., he replied

Oh do we have something., Nigel said with a huge smile as he headed over to the computer. This case was getting more and more interesting.

Jordan flashed Woody a smile. Nigel always got so involved in his work. Not to say that she didn't. She walked over toward Nigel, giving Woody's hand a quick squeeze as she passed by. Woody grinned and followed. So what do you have? Nigel started pointing toward a computer screen. Half of the screen held the image of a bullet, the other half held images of bullets whizzing by. Your bullets are from a sniper rifle. We're running them now to see if we can get any hits.Sniper rifle?, Woody questioned

Nigel nodded then continued. he said pulling up an image with his good arm, here's how he died. Four shots. The first was here., as he spoke he clicked the mouse, and a laser image of the first bullet passing through his back and out the front came up. Not fatal. The second shot was here., he said as another laser popped up. Not fatal. The third went through here. A third laser came up on screen. Once again not fatal.So this guy was shot three times, and none of the bullets were fatal?, Woody questioned. It seemed too odd.

This was the fatal one., Nigel said as the laser of the bullet through the head came up

Someone used a sniper rifle, who obviously had no training before since it took four bullets, and fired at this guy from where?, Woody asked

That I'll have to go to the crime scene and try to rebuild from there before I'll have any answers. He told him spinning around in his chair. he started as the computer beeped and a piece of paper printed out, we did get a hit off the prints. Shawn Conners. Thirty-four, lives in Boston., Woody said snatching the piece of paper from Nigel. I'll go get as much info about Shawn as I can, while you head down to the crime scene.

As Woody started to head for the door his eyes caught Jordan's. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Nigel smiled at them both. Do I need to give you two lovebirds some private time?, they said in unison as Woody walked out

Nigel looked up at Jordan after Woody left. Being one handed, if he was going to go back to the crime scene he was going to need help. Ready to do a little reconstruction?

She smiled at him. , she replied

* * *

Jordan and Nigel headed back to the alleyway where the body was found. With a little bit of direction from Nigel, Jordan helped set up the equipment and soon they were ready to go.

Nigel took a 3-D image of the area. First he placed each of the bullets in his simulation according to where the officers said they found them. Then he placed an outline of the victim on the image, with lasers pointing through the victim at the angle that the bullets would have had to come out at. Moving the image around he was able to line it up the lasers with the location that the bullets were found.

From there all that was left was to extend the lasers out of the back of the outline to see which building they went to. Nigel watched and a few seconds later he smiled. Found it., he said

What the building?, Jordan questioned

Nigel nodded and pointed toward a nearby building. Jordan smiled at him. Great, let's go check it out.Shouldn't we wait for Woody?, Nigel asked. It was after all a crime scene.

Nah we're just going to look. That never hurt anything., Jordan said trying to get him to come with her

Nigel gestured to all the computer equipment. We can't just leave this stuff here and hope noone steals it. This isn't exactly the best neighborhood in Boston.Fine. You stay here, I'll check it out., she said smiling at him as she walked off

Jordan headed toward the building that Nigel suspected the shooter was at. She headed in the door and looked around. It appeared to be an apartment building, however she seriously doubted the shooter actually lived here. Jordan approached the rickety elevator and rode it up to the top floor.

She headed out and took the stairs to the rooftop, walking over to the edge and looking down at the crime scene. Hey Nigel!, she called down to the alleyway below

Jordan saw Nigel turn and do something on the computer before turning back to her. You're in the right area., he said giving her a thumbs up.

She returned the thumbs up before looking around, as she reached into her pocket and picked up her cell, dialing Woody's number.

Woody said as he answered

Hey Woody. We think we've found the rooftop where our shooter was., Jordan informed him

Great I'm leaving Shawn's place now, I can be there in ten minutes and we'll go check out the rooftop., he said

There's not much here. I'm sure we can get some trace but there's no big piece of evidence., Jordan explained

, Woody exclaimed out of frustration. He trusted her up there but she should have at least waited for him. She could have gotten in trouble or accidentally tampered with evidence.

What there's no harm in coming up here and looking around., Jordan reminded him

Woody sighed. Fine just stay put and don't touch anything until I get there., Jordan said as she hung up the phone. Of course promise was a lose word to Jordan. As she slid the phone back into her pocket she continued her search of the rooftop. There were shoe prints in the loose gravel on the roof, but as she bent down to get a closer look it was evident that the print itself was useless. They could however get a shoe size out of it. Then they would have a gunman, or woman, who wore size tens. That only ruled out half of Boston. But it was a start, and it was better than what they had now.

Jordan continued to walk around the roof of the apartment building until Woody got there, not coming up with much other than the shoe print. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. Hey. Learn anything about Shawn?

Woody shook his head. His wife said he had a meeting downtown and that he was the sweetest guy you'd ever meet and nobody would want to kill him.

Jordan smiled and raised an eyebrow. Well obviously she didn't know her husband too well.Did you find anything up here?, Woody asked. He knew Jordan, and he knew regardless of what she promised she probably looked around after they hung up the phone.

We can get the killers shoe size. But other than that, nothing., Jordan replied

Woody sighed. Great. I've got a forensic team on their way over. Hopefully they can pull something out of this.In the meantime I'm going to help Nigel get everything together and head back to the morgue., she said with a smile. She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before waving and taking off.

Be careful., Woody called after her. The hardest thing about knowing Jordan was that with every case she worked on she tended to put herself in the worst of situations.

Jordan nodded in acknowledgment as she headed back to the street so that she and Nigel could get back to work.

* * *

Matt walked into autopsy and looked from Kate to Bug. He watched as the gloves Kate was wearing snapped as she took them off to throw them away. You finished yet?Autopsies aren't fast you know., Kate said referencing the fact that he'd barely been gone long enough for them to do their job. But yes we are. And there's no doubt it's suicide. There was gunshot residue on her hands, the bullet came from her gun, and all the evidence on the body, including the trajectory pointed to her pulling the trigger.

Great. I'll tell her parents., Matt said as he turned to walk off

, Bug said. Matt stopped and spun around. What are you going to tell them?

Matt looked at him strangely. That she killed herself. Which is what happened.They're looking for closure. They want to know why in the world that their daughter would commit suicide. You have to give them that., Bug said staring at him

And what exactly do you expect me to do? She didn't leave a note. And it's not like I can get into the mind of the dead girl to figure out what was going on., Matt pointed out. He was under enough stress, he didn't need to worry about this case. It was a suicide and he was done with it.

I expect you to do some detective work., Bug said sharply

, Kate said in a warning tone. She didn't know what was up between these two but Matt was right. There wasn't much more that anyone could do for this case.

Look if you're not going to look at least let me. I can search the internet sites, see if she had a page or a blog or anything. Let's just have something more to tell this girls parents than she killed herself., Bug pleaded

Matt sighed. He wanted to get this over with but if Bug wanted to look into it he'd give him some time. Fine. But tomorrow morning I'm inviting her parents down to the station and I'm going to talk to him.Thank you., Bug said, watching as Matt turned and exited autopsy

What was that all about?, Kate asked once she was certain Matt was gone

, Bug replied

Kate shrugged and headed out to get some of her other work done, leaving Bug to find a computer so he could try and search for answers to this girl's death.

* * *

Nigel and Jordan finished putting the equipment away as soon as they got back. Jordan headed off to her office while Nigel went to check on some things. The first thing he did was come across Bug, who was busy working on the computer.

What are you working on so hard over there?, Nigel questioned

Bug looked up startled. He didn't even see his best friend enter the room. He welcomed the interruption as he sat back and rubbed his eyes. He had been searching for information for over an hour and had yet to come up with anything. It has to do this case. This girl committed suicide and the parents want to know why. Seely's not interested so I thought I'd give it a shot.

Nigel walked up behind him and glanced at the search engine he was looking at. Well have you tried faceplace?No I haven't., Bug said. He quickly keyed in the main page and did a search based on the victim's name. In a matter of seconds it popped up with a result.

It's a shame., Nigel said as her site downloaded and the picture of the smiling girl at a school dance came into focus. Suddenly another computer beeped. Nigel turned toward it and went over to see what it was. Results of the ballistics match from his case were printing out.

Nigel didn't know what to think as he rushed the results over to Jordan. You have to take a look at this.

Jordan took the printout from Nigel's outstretched hand and read it over. She wasted no time reaching for her phone and dialing Woody. He answered on the third ring and Jordan got right down to business. I got the ballistics results back from Nigel., Woody questioned

Remember that case a few months ago. Where the man was gunned down, no shooter was ever found. The guy that worked for the Murphy's., Jordan explained

Yeah what about it?, Woody asked as he could feel his mood sink as he thought where this was probably going

Same gun killed Shawn., Jordan finished

Just great., Woody said with a sigh. The last thing he wanted to do when he woke up this morning was get involved with the Murphy's. They were one of the largest crime families in Boston, and try as they might Boston PD had yet to be able to touch them. I'll take his picture over to Duncan.

Duncan Murphy was the oldest of three sons. Although their father was technically in charge, it had now become more of a title than a position of power. Their father was too old and too frail to continue the daily operation. Duncan had taken control with his father's blessing and brought the Murphy's into more power than they had ever seen under his father's reign.

I want to go with you., Jordan said, her tone suggesting it wasn't a request

Jordan I...Woody either I go with you now, or I go on my own later., she said. There was silence on the other end. Woody knew Jordan, and he knew she wouldn't think twice about going to talk to the leader of one of Boston's most powerful crime families alone. Jordan took Woody's silence as an agreement to let her join him. Good I'll meet you at the bar in twenty minutes.

Jordan hung up the phone and said goodbye to Nigel before heading out of the office.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jordan pulled up in front of the bar that was owned by the Murphy's. The bar was well known as their source of operations, with a never ending flow of criminals through it's doors. Of course to those who didn't know the place, it was just a bar, and the police were having difficulty proving otherwise. The books were clean and no crime happened there, so until they could come up with something solid it would be allowed to operate.

Jordan stepped out of the car as she saw Woody pull in. She walked over to him and smiled. Hey Woody.Now let's not forget. I'm the cop here, so let me do the talking so we can both walk out of here with our heads still attached., Woody said looking her over. The last thing they needed was for Jordan to piss off Duncan Murphy. Again. The last case they had that tied to the Murphy's she had a few choice words for him and was lucky that she didn't get them both killed.

Jordan threw her hands up in the air and smiled as if to say Woody had nothing to worry about. He nodded and they both walked over toward the bar. Woody held the door open for her and she headed in, with him following close behind. The duo walked past the bar and spotted Duncan sitting at his booth, speaking with some associates.

Duncan, hey, hope we're not interrupting anything., Woody greeted as they approached

Detective Hoyt, Dr. Cavanaugh, what a pleasant surprise., Duncan said with a smile. His two colleagues tensed up at the titles given to the man standing in front of them. What brings you to my humble establishment?Well you know. Same thing is usual., Woody said as he glared at him and got serious. I can assure you that no one here has killed anyone. Am I right?, he said looking over to the duo sitting with him, who smiled and nodded.

I never said you did., Woody said flashing them a smile back and putting Shawn's picture on the table. Do you know this guy?

Duncan glanced down at the photograph. Never seen him before in my life.Check again., Woody said pushing the photograph closer

No, sorry., Duncan said barely giving it a glance

Duncan's attitude was working Jordan's nerves. She could tell by the smug look on his face that he not only knew him, but gave the order to have him killed. We're going to catch you this time. You think you're above the law but not anymore., Woody said in a warning tone

It's fine I like a feisty woman., Duncan said looking her over. If she wasn't so determined to put him behind bars, she was the kind of woman he would make his.

Woody put his arm in front of Jordan and pushed her back before she got into it with Duncan. We'll be back., he warned as he turned and started pushing her out of the door

Always a pleasure., Duncan called after them as they left

He makes me so angry I just want toJordan calm down., Woody said as they exited the bar. Duncan got under his skin too but there wasn't much they could do about it, not without evidence.

There's got to be something concrete linking him to this case., Jordan said as she started racking her brain for answers. I think I'm going to go back to the lab, reexamine the trace, reexamine the body.And I'm going to get a copy of that., Woody said pointing to the camera that faced the bar's door

When did that get there?, Jordan asked. She didn't remember it from the last time she worked a case against the Murphy's.

The people who own the building got a hefty sum of money from the police department for putting a camera up to guard their alleyway., Woody told her. It was Boston PD's way of monitoring who entered and exited the building. Not that they could bust anyone for going into a bar, but it was better than nothing.

Does Duncan know it's there?, asked Jordan as she walked over to her car

Probably. I'm sure he doesn't care, we can't get much useful from it and he knows that. But it's worth it on the off chance we can get something. Such as Shawn going to the bar.And if Shawn was there, then we can prove Duncan lied to us about not knowing him., Jordan said although she knew that would be a stretch

If we're lucky., Woody replied. He leaned over and gave Jordan a kiss before opening her car door for her. He watched as she started the engine and took off, then he climbed in his car and followed.

* * *

Matt walked into the morgue searching for Bug. He had received a phone call saying that he had found her reason for killing herself, her suicide note. Apparently she left it on her blog on faceplace for everyone in her high school to see. Matt searched around until he came across Bug.

You said you found something for me?, he asked

Bug said nothing but handed him a piece of paper. , he said

Matt read the piece of paper in his hands. He let out a sigh as he finished, he couldn't believe what he read, and he knew her parents would have trouble believing it as well.

The young girl's name was Victoria Worthington. She was a high school cheerleader, a pretty young girl. She fit in with the popular crowd, but never felt like one of them. She always felt like an outcast, like she never really belonged. Dating one of the captain's of the football team improved her self-esteem. She thought he was her one and only, she had even given up her virginity to him.

Seven months into her relationship Victoria's boyfriend dumped her for the captain of the cheerleading squad, who was also her best friend. Her boyfriend had claimed she was a minnow in the pond and now he was moving on to the real thing. Her life quickly fell apart, and her fears of being an outcast were grounded. As she was no longer friends with the cheerleading captain, and no longer with her boyfriend, the rest of the popular crowd begin to shun her. No one wanted anything to do with her anymore, and after a few weeks of this she had become depressed. That was when she decided to take her own life.

The blog stated these struggles and went on to say goodbye to everyone at the high school. She also apologized for hurting the ones who cared for her, but justified it by saying she couldn't go on living. The blog was stamped at nine thirty that morning, which would have made her dead for an hour and a half before her mother got home, and two hours before Kate got there. Kate's time of death confirmed that the blog was written just before she died. The pieces had now come together and the suicide was starting to make sense.

Thank you Bug. I'll show this to her parents., Matt said folding up the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket

Bug nodded and smiled. Good or bad, at least her parents were going to get some sort of resolution. It was unbelievable that this girl would take her life over boys and popularity. But years as a medical examiner has taught Bug one thing. And that was that nothing anymore was unbelievable.

Matt said goodbye and left. Bug sighed and sat down in his chair. He thought for a moment before reaching over to grab the phone, dialing Lily's number.

, she said picking up after the first ring

Lily, hey., Bug greeted. After a case ending like that, it was nice to hear her voice. It reminded him that not everything in the world ended badly.

Something wrong?, Lily asked sensing the sorrow in his voice

Bug sighed. Rough afternoon., he replied. He proceeded to tell Lily about the case and about the results, and listened to her as she responded. Her words were exactly what he needed after spending most of his day dealing with a teen suicide.

* * *

Jordan sat in her apartment late that night. She had spent the rest of her afternoon analyzing trace from her case. Now all she wanted to do is try and relax before she had to get up and dive right back into it.

As she sat there she heard a knock at the door. She got up and walked over, and looking through the peephole she found Woody standing outside. Jordan opened the door and he held up a bag of food and smiled.

I thought I'd bring dinner., he said

Jordan moved out of the way and ushered him to come in. Great I'm starving., she said

Woody walked over to the counter and Jordan followed, helping him pull food out of the bag. She grabbed some plates and they threw together dinner, then went to have a seat to try to enjoy their meal. It didn't take long for Jordan's mind to go back to the case. So did you have any luck this afternoon?, she asked taking a bite of food

Woody shook his head no as he swallowed. We got absolutely nothing off the roof. I've got any records with Shawn's name on them being pulled up and sent to me, and there's a team working on the surveillance video, but nothing yet. You?I ran all sorts of trace but nothing helpful. I can tell you where he died. But other than that I hit a dead end., Jordan told him

This doesn't look like it's going well., Woody said as he sighed. He didn't know why in the world he would think that he could tie the Murphy's to this one when he'd never been able to tie them to anything else.

We've got to catch Duncan., Jordan said a look of determination in her eye

I know he's guilty. You know he's guilty. But a whole lot of good that's going to do us without evidence., Woody pointed out. As much as he'd love to run into the bar and put Duncan in handcuffs, he couldn't do that without proof. At least he wouldn't be able to keep him and he'd probably loose his job over the charges Duncan would file against him for wrongful imprisonment.

Sighing Jordan concentrated on her dinner. She knew Woody was right. Duncan was slick and he knew the system well. Shawn isn't the first person he's killed and he probably won't be the last. Duncan knows what to do and he knows how to cover his tracks. But every criminal made mistakes and she would be there front and center when Duncan made his.

Dinner continued on with no mention of the case. Instead Jordan and Woody filled the silence with small talk. As they finished eating, Jordan took their plates and put them into the sink. Woody came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the neck. She turned around and gave him a kiss back before letting him whisk her away into the bedroom.

* * *

Woody walked into the station the next morning feeling refreshed. He had spent the night at Jordan's, getting up early enough to run back over to his place for a shower before work. He headed in hoping he could find something that would help him with this case.

As he walked into his office, he noticed the papers sitting on his desk. The first thing he saw was a photo pulled off the security camera of Shawn entering Duncan's bar. He would have to take that back to Duncan and see if he had any answers.

The second thing he saw was a folder with all of Shawn's background information. Most of it was worthless. His records showed nothing that you wouldn't find if you did a search for the average American. The one thing that did catch his attention was the large deposits made into his bank account. The deposits were made in cash, which meant there was no way to trace them. Woody spent a few minutes on the phone with Shawn's wife, who claimed not to know the deposits existed until she received the statement in the mail the previous night.

This brought Woody back to Duncan. He picked up the photograph and headed back over to the bar, flinging the front door open and heading straight back to Duncan.

Back so soon?, Duncan questioned as the detective looked him over. He watched as Woody threw Shawn's photograph back out on the table. I thought we've established that I don't know him.

Woody grabbed the photograph that showed Shawn entering the bar and slapped it down on the table beside Shawn's picture. Do you still not know him?

Duncan smiled and shrugged. This is a bar. A lot of people walk through my front door. Am I supposed to know them all?I thought you made it your business to know all your customers., Woody pointed out. Duncan once told him told him that when he had questioned him about the last murder he suspected him off.

I know all of my regular customers., Duncan said emphasizing regular. I'm a busy man, I don't have time to meet every Joe who comes in off the street for a beer.

Woody felt frustrated. This was going nowhere fast and he didn't have anything solid to make Duncan talk, so he started grasping at straws. So what was it? He was working for you, finished the job, and you had him shot? Or maybe things got out of hand, or he found something out he shouldn't have, so you had him shot.I like a detective with a good imagination., Duncan said smiling at him and not giving him anything. Now that story time is over, I do have real business to attend to.This isn't over., Woody warned collecting his photos and turning to walk off. He had nothing, and he could exchange banter back and forth with Duncan all day and he'd never get anywhere.

Duncan watched him walk out the door. Of course he knew who Shawn was and of course he had him killed. He was also smart enough to know how not to get caught by the police. How did they think the Murphy's managed to do so well all these years? It wasn't because people working for them got thrown in jail.

He knew Woody wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. He had nothing, as was evident both times he questioned him. Business would run as usual and the police wouldn't be able to get close.

* * *

Jordan sat in the morgue's break room sipping on a cup of coffee. She watched as Kate entered and smiled at her. So I hear your case involves the Murphy's., she said as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee

, Jordan replied pretending to be interested in her caffeinated beverage. She wasn't sure about Kate, even though she had been so good to her the day she stayed with her. She knew she didn't like the fact that Garret left her in charge, regardless of how much he said he had faith in Jordan as a medical examiner. She knew small talk wasn't Kate's thing, and she figured she was just trying to get a feel for her case as her boss.

You think you'll get to Duncan?, Kate asked turning and leaning against the counter, coffee in hand.

It would be nice but it's not looking good., Jordan replied

Kate nodded at her as she stood up straight and headed out of the break room. Good luck., she called as she left. She had heard rumors Jordan was working on a case involving Duncan Murphy, but she wanted to confirm it for herself.

Jordan watched as Kate left, going back to her coffee. , Woody said walking in and startling her

Jordan looked up at him as he walked in and took the seat next to her. 

He sighed before he spoke. Officially it's going to go as unsolved for now. But we're definitely filing it with the cases we're looking into the Murphy's for., Jordan said sarcastically as her fingers tapped the coffee cup. What about all the stuff you were looking into?We know Shawn received heavy sums of money that we can't trace. We know he was at the bar but Duncan claims not to know him, and him being at the bar isn't enough to prove anything. We have no trace on the body, and no trace at the crime scene. Nothing to prove anything except the fact that Shawn was shot from behind by the same gun that killed another man thought to be an associate of Duncan's., Woody said giving a quick synopsis of the case

I don't want him to stay on the streets., Jordan said, anger flaring as she thought about Duncan Murphy free to continue to run his crime family, and to continue to kill again.

I don't either. But there's nothing we can do now., Woody replied placing a hand on hers. We have officers assigned to work on the Murphy's. We'll catch him one day., Jordan said absentmindedly as she thought about it

I think we're interrupting a moment., Nigel said as he and Bug walked in and noticed Woody's hand on top of Jordan's

Woody quickly yanked his hand away and smiled. Hey guys what's up?Just here for some coffee., Nigel said with a smile as he waved his empty cup in his hand

Jordan smiled at them. Morning guys., she said as Nigel walked over to the coffeepot and Bug went to sit with them. How's Lily and the baby?, she asked turning toward Bug

They're both great., he replied beaming. They were the most wonderful thing that had happened to him and he couldn't imagine his life without them.

Woody's phone rang and he reached down to pick it up. , he answered. A few seconds of silence passed. On my way., he replied hanging up the phone. I've got to go. I've got a case.Who's the M.E.? Jordan asked

I am., Kate replied as she stood in the doorway. She had seen Woody come in and when she got the call she was told he was going to be the detective in charge.

Need some help?, Nigel asked. He loved working on cases with Kate for two reasons. One, they were becoming friends, and two, he loved the opportunity to push her buttons.

Are you offering?, Kat questioned glaring at him

But of course., he replied putting his coffee cup down. He quickly followed Kate as she walked off. As they left Woody stood up and said goodbye to Jordan before taking off as well.

So how are you and Woody doing?, Bug asked once everyone was out of earshot

, she said with a smile. You know we're just dating so., she said as she gave somewhat of a shrug

, Bug replied. He had watched those two dance around each other for almost as long as he had danced around Lily. He had almost given up on them in the last two years but the plane crash seemed to have brought out their true feelings. It was nice to see that those two were finally able to be together.

So what do you think?, Jordan asked fiddling with her cup of coffee. Should we go do some work?That may be a good idea., Bug replied with a smile

Jordan got out of her chair and Bug stood with her. She gestured for him to exit first then followed behind him, heading toward her office. It was time for another typical day at the morgue. More bodies to examine, more murders to solve, and more victims to give justice. Jordan sighed as she sat down in her office chair. Things had changed since the recent plane crash. Among other things she had officially started a relationship with Woody and Garret was injured leaving Kate as their acting boss. But fortunately for the crew at the Boston morgue, slowly but surely everything was starting to fall into place around the changes and life was starting to go back to normal.


	2. Politics

Crossing Jordan: Second Chances  


Jordan wondered through Boston heading toward her destination. It had been a busy week since they had returned, topped off with a case involving Duncan Murphy, the leader of a huge crime family. That case had gone unsolved as there was no real proof of Duncan's involvement. The last case she had worked on was open and shut, and she was thrilled to be able to bring someone some justice.

She headed through the streets and into a building, coming to a stop in front of a door. She knocked on it and waited for someone to answer. The door opened as someone called, You always have to be so stubborn. The girl behind the door smiled when she turned and saw Jordan standing there. Hey. You here to see dad? Jordan replied looking Abby over. Something going on?

Abby shook her head no. You know dad. she said gesturing for Jordan to come in. She motioned for her to follow as they headed into her father's room. You have a visitor. she informed him as she ducked her head in

Jordan walked into the room and gave Garret a slight wave. The chief medical examiner looked up at her and smiled. Jordan, hey, it's good to see you.I'm going to run out dad, I'll be right back. Abby said as she waved at her father

Garret called after her as she left

Everything ok between you two? Jordan questioned glancing from Garret to the door where Abby once stood

No different than usual. Garret said smiling at Jordan, who gave him an odd look in reply. Well better than usual.That's good. So how are you doing? she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed

Good. The doctors are hoping that I can be back at work in the next week or two. Garret told her

Jordan smiled. That's great. We miss you around there you know.

Garret couldn't help but laugh. Is Kate driving you crazy?

Jordan laughed as well as she shook her head no. In reality Kate wasn't that bad as a boss. She was a little pushy, but it was the Kate that they had all gotten used to. Kate's alright. She's no Garret though.Well I miss everyone too. How are things going at the morgue? You haven't driven everyone insane yet have you?

She shrugged and smiled at him. No more than usual. We've all been working our cases, keeping things going.I heard you had a run in with Duncan Murphy. Garret said. He had spoken to Nigel earlier in the week to see how he was doing. Nigel had just finished up his part on the case with Duncan and was more than eager to share all the details.

Yeah. Bastard got away with another murder. Jordan said, her anger from the case coming back. But we'll get him next time. she added

He'll slip up. They always do. Garret assured her. He had worked on several cases involving the Murphy family. Each time he was positive that he would be able to bring them down, and each time he was wrong. Jordan nodded and Garret switched topics. What about you and Woody? How are you guys doing?How do you know anything about me and Woody? Jordan asked slightly surprised by the question

Jordan I'm injured, not dead. Trust me I still get the office gossip. Garret said smiling at her

From who? Bug? Or Nigel? It has to be Nigel. Jordan said as she smiled and looked at her friend. Garret laughed and Jordan continued. And Woody and I are dating. And it's going good.I hear you've been getting pretty close lately. Garret said looking up at her. Jordan smiled and rolled her eyes getting another laugh out of Garret. It was nice to see that Jordan had found somebody. He always worried about her being alone for the rest of her life because she wouldn't let anybody in. He thought JD got through to her, but that all ended the morning he was found dead in his hotel room. That was for the best, it didn't take an idiot to see the sparks that flew between Jordan and Woody. Although Jordan said they were just dating now, it would be interesting to see where this would lead.

Anyway how's, Jordan started to ask a question just as her cell phone rang. She apologized and picked it up, listening intently for a few moments. The call ended with Jordan assuring the person on the other end that she'd be there shortly. She sighed as she put the phone away. So much for a day off.Why did they have to call you in? Garret questioned. He tried his hardest to keep it so that the medical examiner with the day off actually got to take a day off.

There's five bodies. Bug is already on a case with Woody. Kate and Nigel are heading over to the crime scene but they need help.,Jordan explained as she stood. Sorry to cut this visit short.Work comes first. Garret said. He understood, any case with multiple homicides they needed as many people on it as they could get.

I'll come by later. Jordan said with a smile as she waved and headed toward the door. Garret said goodbye as Jordan took off, giving him some quiet time to rest.

* * *

Jordan pulled up to the address she was given over the phone. The house was huge, and looked like your typical suburban home. It was a two story home with a brick front, and was surrounded by a white picket fence. As Jordan approached the front door she could see straight through to the kitchen and out the window into the backyard, where the swing set, pool and spa were located.

Jordan opened the door and walked inside, and was greeted by Detective Matt Seely. What have we got?, she asked

The Davis family, murdered. Husband, wife, eighteen and thirteen year old sons and a nine year old daughter. Matt quickly caught her up

Jordan swore under her breath as she thought about the poor family, and how more than anything she wanted to catch the bastard that did this. As she stood there and looked around the house, she realized who the Davis's were. You mean Councilman Davis? she questioned looking over at Matt

Matt nodded in response. Yup. It's about to be a media circus so we need to get started on these bodies and get them out of here.

Jordan nodded absentmindedly as she wove her way through the uniformed officers and headed into the kitchen, where she found Kate standing over the body of the wife. Where do you want me to start? she asked

Kate looked up, startled by Jordan's appearance. She had just gotten there as well and was just now getting to examining the wife's body. Pick your poison. Kate said as she frowned. The daughter's over here, she said pointing to the back of the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen, and the Councilman is in his office. The two boys are upstairs.I pulled this off the Councilman. Nigel said as he entered the kitchen, plastic evidence bag in hand. He glanced and noticed Jordan standing there. Hey Jordan., he said quickly before turning back to Kate

What is it? Kate asked glancing up at the bag in Nigel's hand

A letter opener. With blood on the tip. I think he tried to defend himself. Nigel said as he looked at her

That's good news. We can get it back to the lab and hopefully get some useful DNA from it. Jordan said feeling like at the very least this case was already starting in a good direction.

Nigel nodded as he turned and went back to the office. Jordan sighed as she prepared herself to deal with the murder of this family. I'll be upstairs. she called to Kate as she headed out of the kitchen. Kate muttered something in acknowledgment as Jordan headed back out toward the door and rounded the corner, climbing the flight of stairs.

It wasn't hard to find the bodies as all she had to do was follow the trail of police officers. One was standing in front of the oldest son's door, while the other was standing in front of the bathroom. She went into the oldest son's room first and looked around. He was eighteen, and was supposed to graduate highschool this year. The walls of his room were covered in posters of rock bands and women. The boy himself was laying on the floor by his bed, surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

Jordan approached the boy and looked him over. His life was cut short by this tragedy. There was nothing she could do for him now, but she would do everything in her power to bring justice to his family and put their killer behind bars.

* * *

Lily stood in Garret's office waiting for Kate to come back. Kate had temporarily set up shop there, and was the one Lily needed to talk to. She had seen the tragedy on the news about Councilman Davis and his family. There was going to be a lot of family to talk to, and a lot of people who need help. Noone in the morgue was equipped to handle that, and Lily was here to offer her services. Her heart went out to this family. No matter what they did, they didn't deserve to be slaughtered in their own home.

Kate stopped short as she flew into her office. She was there looking for something, then she had to fly back over to autopsy as the bodies of the Davis family were now coming in. She was surprised to see Lily in her office, and she looked at her strangely as she spoke. What are you doing here?I came to help. Lily told her

Correct me if I'm wrong but you quit this job therefore we don't use your help. Kate pointed out. She wasn't sure what Lily thought she was going to accomplish by being here.

Yes but there was a huge tragedy today. There are going to be a lot of members of both Mr. and Mrs. Davis's family who are going to need someone to talk to. There's nobody more qualified around here than me. Lily said as she looked Kate in the eyes

Kate sighed. Lily was right and she didn't have time to deal with this right now. Fine. But since you don't work here you're doing this all on a volunteer basis. Kate said as she walked out of her office

Thank you. Lily called after her

Kate didn't here her thanks as she was already marching down the hallway toward autopsy. When she got there, the last of the Davis family was being wheeled in and Jordan and Nigel stood ready to go, along with Matt who was anxious to see if they could find anything. I don't think I have to tell you people that this is huge. So let's take our time and not miss anything. Kate said looking from Nigel to Jordan

Jordan turned from Kate and rolled her eyes as Nigel gave her a mock salute. Yes mam. he said as he went to get to work.

One by one they examined the bodies. The cause of death in each case was stab wounds. Most of the wounds were in the chest, however some such as the daughter and the mother, had defensive wounds on their arms and legs. As they cleaned the bodies Nigel worked his magic to try and determine the type of blade that was used.

There wasn't much evidence on the bodies that they could use for trace. They did find a fiber from the inside of a glove, which Nigel was running to see if he could figure out who the glove's manufacture was. The best evidence was the blood on the letter opener, which was going through DNA analysis as the autopsies were going on. As soon as they got the DNA, they were going to try to run it through and see if they could find a match.

As the tedious work continued, the doors to autopsy flew open and Bug and Woody walked in. Need any help? Bug asked as he looked at his coworkers

I thought you had a case you were working on? Kate questioned looking over at him

It was a robbery that turned into a homicide. The guy wasn't too bright. He's behind bars as we speak. Woody explained

In that case we can use all the help we can get. Kate replied

Bug wasted no time running over to see what he could do to help. Woody went to stand beside Matt, arms crossed over his chest. Matt looked over at him oddly. What are you doing here?I came to help. Woody replied, a sly smile on his face

Too bad I don't need your help. Matt snapped

That's not what the captain thinks. Woody told him

Matt questioned. The captain thinks I'm not good enough to handle this on my own?No the captain thinks this is a high profile case with five deaths and he wants to make sure nothing is missed. Which is why you and I are partners on this one. Woody explained. He wasn't any more thrilled about having a partner than Matt was. But he could see the captain's point of view, and what he said was the final word anyway.

Just great. Matt said shifting and crossing his arms over his chest as well. The first high profile case that has come his way and he doesn't even get to do it on his own, he has to have a partner.

The autopsies themselves didn't take long. There was no questioning that each of the five was stabbed and eventually bled out, and that's what led to their deaths. As the autopsies were ending, Nigel headed to the computer and started to do some work on the knife marks found in the victims and on the DNA that had just finished running.

So do we have anything useful? asked Matt looking around at everyone in the room

Not yet. Jordan replied. They knew about as much as they did at the crime scene, it was what Nigel was doing that would give them some answers.

In that case I think we have some interviews we can start with. Matt said flipping through his notepad.

I'm going to interview Michael Drake. Woody said before Matt had a chance to get his thoughts together. Michael Drake was the well known, slime ball assistant to the Councilman. Although there wasn't any real proof, it wasn't a secret some of the things he did to help make some of the Councilman's ideas a reality.

Matt said not bothering to hide the icy tone in his voice. I'll take Melissa Sanchez. Melissa was the Davis's housekeeper who had conveniently not been seen all day. Michael was the best to interview, but Melissa certainly made a better suspect. And if he was going to be forced to work on this case with Woody, he wanted to be the one to crack it.

I'm coming with you. Jordan said glancing over at Woody. She wanted to be involved in every aspect of the case until it was solved.

Woody said declining to argue with her. There was never any point to arguing anyway, he always lost.

Ok great. So let's get started. Matt said as he looked around the room. He was waiting to see if anyone wanted to volunteer to join him, but he wasn't expecting it. He and Bug didn't exactly have the best relationship, and Kate wasn't one to jump into investigations past her part in the morgue. Nigel had too much work to do to even think about joining Matt.

Kate nodded. Let me know if you find anything out. She said as she walked out of autopsy and headed back to her office.

Woody walked toward the door as well. You coming? he asked looking toward Jordan

She gave him a look as if to say he was crazy if he thought otherwise. She quickly followed him out the door. Matt sighed and was not far behind the duo, letting them lead the way to the elevator. As he walked in behind them the elevator doors shut.

Let's meet back here in an hour. Matt said trying to take charge

Sounds good to me. Woody replied. There was silence as the elevator descended, taking them to the ground floor. The two detectives exited and each went their separate ways, trying to find answers for their case.

* * *

Jordan and Woody stood in front of the huge glass building that Councilman Davis worked in. Woody put an arm across Jordan's chest and stopped her as she started to walk in. I'm going to ask the questions. he reminded her much like he pointlessly reminded her on every case they worked on together

Of course. Jordan said as though she was shocked that he would think otherwise. Woody's arm dropped and Jordan headed into the office building, with Woody on her heels. Jordan went over to the elevator and hit the button, waiting for the doors to open up so she and Woody could head in and ascend to the Councilman's office.

It didn't take long for the elevator to arrive. They rode it up as Jordan made a few comments about the drab elevator music, the doors finally swinging open to the Councilman's floor. They walked out and headed for the smaller of two offices, the one that Michael Drake worked out of.

I'm sorry Mr. Drake is not to be disturbed. the secretary called from behind her desk as she stood

Woody quickly flashed her his badge as they walked by, then he knocked on the office door his badge still out. Michael Drake cracked the door open and looked first at Woody, then at his badge.

Detective Hoyt, Boston PD. This is Dr. Cavanaugh from the medical examiner's office. We've come to ask you a few questions about Councilman Davis. Woody said as he looked the man standing before him in the eyes

Yes of course. Michael replied as he stood back and gestured for the duo to come in. It's such a tragedy. he said as he sat behind his desk and waited for Woody and Jordan to sit as well

Jordan smiled at him and nodded, although she didn't detect much sincerity in his voice. For a man who's boss and supposed best friend was just found brutally murdered in his home, he seemed to be holding up alright.

You must have a lot to take care of with the Councilman's death. Woody said as he noticed the stacks of papers sitting on the desk. Michael said nothing, only nodded, so Woody continued. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt the Davis family?No. Noone would want to harm Daniel. He was working so hard in the community, everyone loved him. Michael said

Obviously someone didn't. Woody pointed out. He hated when people claimed that noone in the world would want to hurt the deceased. Either they were lying or stupid, and Woody didn't think that Michael Drake was a stupid man. Was there anything he was working on? Anyone in the community that called and made any kind of threats toward him?Not to my knowledge. Michael replied giving him a smile

Is there anything you could tell us about any of the family? Any reason why someone would kill them? Woody asked trying once again to get information out of him

Michael shook his head. No they were the perfect suburban family.Just out of curiosity, where were you this morning? Woody asked looking him over

Michael frowned. What am I a suspect?Everyone is until proven otherwise. Woody replied. Although the more time he spent sitting in this office talking to this man, the more he was inclined to believe that he really was a suspect.

Well I've been here since seven this morning. You can ask Becca., he said gesturing back out toward his secretary

I'll do that. Woody replied with a smile

If that's all I'd like to get back to my work. Michael said with a forced smile plastered on his face

Actually no, that's not all. We'd like to go through all your files to see who the Councilman has been dealing with if you don't mind. There may be clues in there to who his murderer is. Woody said giving him the same fake smile back

Michael looked Woody dead in the eye, his smile not faltering. Actually yes, I do mind. In fact I think now would be a good time for you to leave the office.Why are you hiding something? Maybe the identity of the killer? Jordan asked looking him square in the eyes

Michael shot his attention toward her, giving her a murderous look. Woody shot her a look as well and she just smiled at him. Of course there was no reason to suspect she would actually sit in and listen without a few comments of her own. He turned his attention back toward Michael then continued. If you don't grant me access, I'm just going to go get a warrant. You don't want that do you?Go get your warrant. he said no longer trying to be pleasant

Woody replied as he stood and let himself out

Jordan was quick to follow him. I don't trust him not to make all the files disappear while we're gone.Neither do I. Woody replied as he picked up his cell phone. He dialed the station and asked for a uniformed officer to come by and watch Michael, making sure he didn't touch a single file, paper or electronic, until Woody could get back with that warrant. He hung up the phone and went over to the secretary's desk.

Becca, right? he asked smiling at her. She was a young girl, and although she may have been well qualified, just looking at her Woody could tell that she didn't get the job based solely on her qualifications.

she replied smiling back, Can I help you?Could you tell me, what time did you come in this morning? he asked

Oh I'd say I was in here a little after seven this morning., Becca replied batting her eyelashes at him

And was Michael here? asked Woody

Becca nodded. Oh yeah he's been here all morning locked up in his little office.

Woody was about to be finished but he figured he might as well ask her about the family. Did you know the Davis family?They were such nice people. The boys were, well, teenaged boys. And the little girl was absolutely adorable. Mrs. Davis used to bake cookies and stuff and bring it by the office. I can't imagine why anybody would want to kill them. Becca said. Unlike with Michael you could hear the sympathy in her voice and see her eyes water as she spoke.

So I don't suppose you know of anybody any of them were having problems with? Woody questioned

She shook her head no. I'm sorry I wish I could be of more help.That's alright. Woody replied as he and Jordan headed back toward the elevator. They hit the button and when the doors swung open a uniformed officer walked out. That was quick.I was in the area. the officer replied

Well he's in his office. Just don't let him touch anything until I get back. Woody ordered. The officer nodded and headed toward Michael's office as Woody and Jordan headed into the elevator.

The doors shut and Jordan laughed. Woody asked looking over at her. Jordan batted her eyelashes over dramatically as she smiled at Woody. I didn't know what was worse, her cheap attempt at flirting or your eyes fixed on her cleavage. Jordan replied. She was amused watching their interaction as Woody interviewed her.

I see. The great Jordan Cavanaugh is jealous. Woody said as the doors swung open to the elevator. It would amuse him to no end to know that this little secretary got under Jordan's skin.

Jordan replied as she walked out of the elevator and headed toward the door

Woody sprinted to catch up to her. Jordan. Jealous. Who would have thought. he said as they exited the building

Jordan rolled her eyes. I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. she said as they headed over to the car

Woody said dropping the topic and switching back over into detective mode. We need to get a hold of a judge and get a warrant.It's going to be interesting to see what Michael's hiding. Jordan said as she climbed in and closed the door.

Woody started the engine and tore off, hoping it wouldn't be long before he would be back.

* * *

Nigel sat at the computer as the results of his tests started coming in. None of them were any good. Well he wouldn't say that, his findings had the potential to be helpful. At the moment though they weren't going to help Woody or Matt solve the case any faster.

Matt walked in and looked over at Nigel as he sighed. I hope you have something useful.Well that depends on how you look at it. Nigel replied swiveling in his chair to look over at Matt. The glove fiber was basic. We got DNA from the blood on the letter opener, but there were no hits in the system. I can tell you what kind of blade made the marks on the bone. he said turning back and pulling up an image over the computer

Matt said sarcastically as he looked over Nigel's shoulder and realized it was a basic hunting knife.

How did the interview go? Nigel asked

Melissa had a doctors appointment that morning which I verified, then she just decided to take it upon herself to have the rest of the day off. Matt replied. Melissa had been a dead end. She was conveniently at the doctor during the murders, and unless she knew something about the case she wasn't telling him he had no way of connecting her to the crime.

Well then let's hope that Woody had better luck. Nigel said. Anything Woody could bring back at this point would be better than the useless tidbits they had already collected.

* * *

Kate stood in the lobby of the morgue with Sharon Davis's parents. As soon as they heard the news they had left their Manhattan home and taken off for Boston. They tried to enter the house but the police said that it was still a crime scene. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were adamant about seeing their daughter and their grandchildren and one of the officers escorted them to the morgue.

Are you sure you want to see the bodies? Kate asked as she looked over the older couple standing in front of her

I have to say goodbye to my daughter. Mrs. Matthews said as her eyes watered and she nodded her head

Kate flashed a sympathetic smile as she gestured toward the door of the morgue. Right this way. she said. She wanted to show them the bodies which were still sitting in autopsy, then take them back out and let them talk to Lily. Whether or not Kate thought Lily was needed in the first place, the former morgue councilor was doing a fantastic job with Daniel Davis's parents and sister.

Kate led them through the hallways and pushed through the doors to autopsy, where the bodies were laid out and covered by a sheet which exposed only their faces. Tears started falling down both of the Matthews's faces as they saw each of their grandchildren sitting there. As they approached Sharon, Mrs. Matthews started openly weeping over her daughter's body.

After a few minutes Mrs. Matthews looked up at Kate. You're going to catch the man who did this?We're doing everything we can. Kate assured her. She was not going to promise her the criminal behind bars. She learned a long time ago that you didn't always catch the bad guy. Why don't we go over to the conference room? Kate suggested

Mrs. Matthews nodded and her husband draped his arm around her as he led her out of autopsy. They followed Kate down the hallway as Kate opened the door to the conference room where Lily was already sitting with the Davis's.

The Matthews entered and Mrs. Matthews's eyes got wide. You! I knew your son was no good for our daughter! He got her killed!How dare you say that about my brother! Courtney Davis exclaimed immediately jumping to his defense

Fresh tears formed in Mrs. Matthews eyes. I kept telling her the people he dealt with would come back to haunt her.

Mr. Davis jumped up. Noone knows what the hell happened and you can't blame this on our son.

Before anyone could say anything else, Lily stood. I know you are all grieving over the loss of your family. But now is not the time to be at each other's throats. Now we can all sit down and calmly talk about what has happened here and how we're feeling.

A few angry looks were exchanged between the Davis's and the Matthews's before both parties sat and allowed Lily to take over. Kate just shook her head as she exited the conference room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Lily sighed as she walked into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was so wrapped up in the situation that she hadn't noticed Bug sitting there. Everything alright? he asked

Lily jumped when she realized she wasn't the only one in the break room. Bug, you startled me. she said as she smiled over at him. And everything's fine. Except the fact that I have two feuding families who are so wrapped up in hating each other that they're not stopping to grieve.Eventually they'll have to address the situation. Bug replied smiling at her. If anyone can get them to talk about what's going on it's you.Thank you for the vote of confidence. Lily replied. But it's been a while since I've done any counseling and they're starting to drive me crazy.You'll be fine. Bug assured her with a smile. He glanced out the door just in time to see Woody and Jordan, along with a slew of officers, bringing in boxes. He glanced at Lily and stood as both of them followed them into the lab as they threw the boxes down.

Woody looked up as Bug and Lily came in followed by Nigel. Ok people we've got all the files from the Councilman's office. We need to start going through them looking for anything. Nigel? he questioned looking over at him

Nigel replied

Can you handle that? he asked pointing toward the computer that was brought in

But of course. Nigel replied with a smile on his face. He always loved hacking computers, and it was especially exciting to hack into the Councilman's computer.

Alright everyone, let's get to work. Woody said as he opened up a box to start going through the paper files.

The doors swung open and Matt walked in. You needed me? he asked. He had received a phone call from Woody and let it go to voicemail. The message said to meet him in the morgue lab ASAP.

Woody turned toward him and nodded. I think Michael Drake is hiding something and I think it's in these files. Would you like to pick a box and get started?Let's do it. Matt said as he grabbed a box. At this point he would do anything to find some answers.

* * *

Woody stood up and stretched after sitting in a pile of files for a little over two hours. They had been picking through everything with a fine toothed comb and had gotten nowhere. He glanced around at the morgue staff and Matt, who were each going through piles of their own. Sighing he went to find Nigel to see if he had found anything.

Any luck with the computer? Woody asked as he went to stand behind him

Not much at first glance. Nigel replied turning just enough to see Woody frown. He smiled at him. Now these encrypted files are starting to look promising. Nigel had gone through all the files he had easy access to before he started hacking the computer. Now that he had come across Councilman Davis's secret files, things were starting to get interesting. It looks like our friend the Councilman kept some shady contacts.

Woody looked at some of the files Nigel was looking at. You think these are Davis's contacts or Drake's?

Nigel shook his head. It's hard to say. Both men's computers were on the same system and accessed the same hard drive so those files and contacts could easy have gone to either man.

Woody sighed. How are we going to narrow it down? There were dozens of names popping up, some of which he recognized. Some of them he had even processed for crimes that thanks to people like Shelly Levine they weren't doing time for. Woody shook his head as he thought about how many of the guys on the contact list should be in jail. Shelly's run in with an ambulance was a start, but when one falls there's always another scummy lawyer waiting to take their place.

Well we do have the killer's DNA. Nigel said speaking as he was thinking. And if some of these guys are already in the system, we can rule them out as killers. That should narrow it down some.Good. Do it. Woody said. That was certainly a start. Hopefully they could narrow the list of names down to where it was manageable for him and Matt.

* * *

Nigel spent an hour going through the names he had found and pulling their records from Boston PD. Most of them had a record, and most of those had DNA on file easily ruling them out as killers. The ones that didn't Nigel quickly printed out the files they were mentioned in and passed them on to Matt and Woody.

Each detective took a stack of papers and started looking at it. Once Nigel was finished, there were ten good suspects left. Although they could bring them all in and get DNA samples, they were hoping that they could narrow it down even further.

Some of the files hadn't been touched in years and they were able to cast those aside. Although not impossible, but it was highly unlikely that a contact that old would suddenly be out for vengeance. As Matt was thumbing through some of the papers one in particular caught his eye.

Hey Woody check this out. he said passing the paper over to the other detective

Woody took one glance at it. It was something about a Tony Hardy, and there was a name of one of the proposals on there and indication that Hardy was paying either Drake or Davis for something. Woody found it hard to believe Davis was involved because he was one of the most vocal people against the proposal. He claimed it would make it easier for Boston's filth to run the city.

You think Hardy was paying Drake to get Davis to change his mind? Woody asked

That would certainly be my guess. Matt said. Maybe we should bring Mr. Hardy in and see what he has to say for himself.

Woody nodded. I think we should.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Tony Hardy and get him into one of the police department's interrogation rooms. They were bringing him in for questioning, but they couldn't really hold him for long without something solid.

So, Mr. Hardy, you friends with Councilman Davis? Woody asked as he and Matt each sat down in a seat across from Tony

Never heard of him. Tony replied

What about Michael Drake? Woody asked and watched as Tony shook his head no

Matt gave a slight smile. Funny since your name was all over their hard drive.You're bringing me in because my name was on someone's computer? Tony questioned in disbelief

You know this may just be a big misunderstanding, right Detective Seely? Woody said smiling and glancing toward Matt

You're probably right. If you could just give us a sample of your DNA we'll clear this right up. Matt promised flashing him a smile

I'm not giving anyone a sample of my DNA. Tony growled

That's too bad. Matt said as he turned to Woody. Say do you think we can get a warrant and come back and get one?I think so. Woody replied. So Mr. Hardy if you want to just sit right here we'll be back.You can't keep me here for nothing! he yelled

Actually we can. At least for a little while. Woody replied. He and Matt stood up and exited the interrogation room, leaving Tony Hardy in there by himself.

* * *

It didn't take long for Woody to return with Jordan to collect the DNA sample, as well as search Tony. They removed a knife from his back pocked and rushed both the knife and the DNA over to the lab at the morgue. An hour later Woody and Matt returned with the results.

We've got good news. Matt said as he and Woody sat down across from Tony once again. Well good for us anyway. We matched your DNA to DNA we found on a letter opener that Daniel Davis used to defend himself. I imagine that's the cut. he finished gesturing to the gash on Tony's arm

That's not the only good news. Woody said with a smile. Your knife matches the one used to kill the Davis family. We even found blood caked in the crevice. There's DNA on it from the Davis's daughter and one of their sons. So now we have you for killing the Davis family.

Tony glared at them for a moment. They were right, he had snuck in to kill the councilman. As he exited through the kitchen the wife and daughter saw them and he had to kill them too. One of the sons was coming down the stairs and he chased him back up, and ended up killing the two boys. It was a mess and he hadn't intended to kill the entire family, but he was promised to be rewarded and was promised that noone would ever find out.

It wasn't my idea. Tony said finally speaking

Oh really? Then whose idea was it? asked Woody raising an eyebrow

I want a deal. Tony said glaring at Woody. I'll tell you everything. he added. He knew he was going to prison a long time for the murders, but if he could turn over his accomplice they may cut him some slack.

If you give us the information, we'll see what we can do. Matt promised

Tony shook his head. That's not good enough.

Woody let out a small laugh. You see we don't make deals based on what you may or may not know. We need something before we can ask the DA to cut you a deal.

Tony was hesitant but desperate. He waited a few seconds before he gave in. Michael Drake. Tony replied looking over the two detectives. Davis wasn't listening to Drake's suggestion to push the proposal through. If they had made those changes I would have been a rich man. Drake too. He said if I killed Davis he would take over and see to it the proposal went through.So Drake had you kill Davis? Woody asked for clarification

Tony nodded. He told me when the maid was gone, when the house was supposed to be empty of everyone except Daniel. He gave me the security code to the house. He promised I would be a very rich man when this was all done.See that wasn't so hard was it? Matt asked with a smile as he and Woody stood and headed for the door

What about my deal? Tony said

We'll talk to the DA, see what we can do. Matt replied with a smile. They heard Tony smash the table with his fist as they exited the room.

* * *

That night Woody and Jordan sat at a table in a nice restaurant in the middle of downtown Boston. They had just finished eating and were waiting for the check. Jordan smiled at Woody as she took a sip of her wine. The look on Drake's face when we arrested him, that just made my day.

As soon as they were done with Tony, Matt and Woody and rushed to get the warrant for Michael Drake's arrest. After their earlier conversation with the man, Jordan was anxious to be there when he got arrested. And it was well worth it.

I hate it for the family. Those kids... none of them deserved what happened. Woody said as he ran his thumb along the side of his glass

Victims never do. Jordan replied. Although as she thought about it there were some that did. Noone was happier than her when a murderer or a rapist ended up on a slab at the morgue. At least we put the bastards behind bars.Both for a long time. Woody added. Although Tony will be eligible for parole a lot earlier than Michael thanks to his help catching him.Yeah well he's still going to get a good bit of jail time. Jordan said shrugging. She hated seeing the bad guys get deals, but at least deals usually meant people who didn't deserve to live got to go to prison as well.

Woody raised his glass. To putting more scum behind bars. he said as Jordan clinked her glass against his.

I think I can drink to that. she replied with a smile

Woody took a sip and held up his glass one more time. And to more dinner dates with the most beautiful, talented woman I've ever met.

Jordan was stunned for a second that he was toasting her, but she did raise her glass and took another drink before setting it down. So what do you want to do after we leave here?It's been a long day. I was thinking about going home and relaxing. Woody said smiling at her. Jordan nodded and he continued. Care to join me?So you want me to come to your apartment? Jordan asked trying not to smile as she pretended to clarify the situation

Woody shrugged. It was just a thought.I suppose I could work you in to my busy schedule. Jordan replied flashing him a smile

Sheesh Jordan don't do me any favors. Woody said as the waiter dropped the bill on the table. Woody picked it up and put cash down to cover it.

Jordan finished her glass of wine and walked over to the other side of the table, hooking her arm into Woody's and pulling him up. You're lucky to be able to spend some time with me. she joked as she walked him out of the restaurant

Well I can't argue that. he replied smiling down at her. As they exited the restaurant Woody leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss before taking her to his car and driving the two of them back to his apartment.


	3. Hollywood

**Disclaimer:** Crossing Jordan stuff still belongs to TK and NBC. Ausus Productions was created by KSuzie. And everything about Carri Hillard and the Hillard family was created by me.

**Author's Notes:** Carri is a character created for another series of mine having nothing to do with Crossing Jordan. This is not a series crossover. I wanted to do a story with her and Jordan so I plucked her family out of their world and put them in Jordan's. This will be the only character I ever write about in a Second Chances fic that I am going to be picky about. If you like the character and were interested in writing using her, please talk to me first.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and as always I love hearing from everyone.

Crossing Jordan: Second Chances  
"Hollywood"

The Boston morgue was unusually quiet. Which was a good thing as not many bodies had come in that day. The man riding up the elevator that morning was excited as it meant he may be able to ease back into the swing of things. He stood there tapping his foot until the doors swung open and he stepped out into the morgue's lobby.

He was greeted by the receptionist as he headed through the double doors and into the morgue, before he was rushed by staff members. "Dr. Macy it's good to have you back." Nigel said as he was the first to approach him

"It's good to be back." Garret replied. Anything was better than sitting in bed recuperating, even if it was working at a morgue.

"Garret." a familiar female voice called out

Garret looked over in time to embrace the woman who was approaching him. "Hey Jordan. Have you been staying out of trouble?"

Jordan flashed him a smile. "Oh of course." she said in a tone that suggested otherwise

"Hey Dr. Macy." Bug said smiling at him as he walked over. "Good to see you up and moving again."

"Thanks Bug." he said as he looked over his staff. "So where's Kate?"

"Right here." she replied as she came around the corner. "I was just finishing clearing out your office."

"Great." he replied. He was thankful to be able to get his mind off of the plane crash and the surgery and the recovery. He knew Kate had handled the job while he was gone, but he was sure he had paperwork and other stuff waiting for him, which suited him just fine. He smiled at everyone. "So what are you guys doing goofing around out here? Isn't there work to be done?"

Everyone muttered some sort of agreement as they hustled off in different directions. Garret smiled as he made his way toward his office. Two things surprised him as he entered. The first was the giant welcome back basket that his staff had left on his desk. The second was the woman sitting in the chair waiting for him.

"Lily, hey, what are you doing here?" Garret greeted

Lily stood and turned toward her old friend as she returned his greeting with a hug. "I'm glad you're back." she said

"Thank you." he replied gesturing for her to sit. Lily took a seat as Garret went around the desk, putting the basket on the floor before taking a seat himself. "I assume you're not here just to see me."

"Actually I was here about a possible opening for a grief councilor." Lily replied smiling at him

"I thought you didn't want to get back into this line of work." he replied. He was curious as to what changed her mind.

"I didn't." she said firmly before smiling at him. "That was until two weeks ago when I volunteered to help with the Davis case. Being here, being with those people... I really got through to them, I helped them. That's what this job was all about. And I miss being able to do it."

"What about Maddie?" Garret questioned

"My neighbor, she's retired. She absolutely loves Maddie and they get along so well. She said she'd watch her during the day if I wanted to go back to work." Lily told him. It was nice of her to want to do that. Lily thought it had something to do with the fact that she was lonely and missed having her own children and grandchildren around. They had all moved out of the area within the last few years.

"Well the job's yours if you want it." Garret replied smiling at her. There was no way in the world he would tell Lily she couldn't have her old job back.

"Great." she replied smiling at him. "When can I start?"

Garret smiled back. "Is today good?"

"Today's great." she replied as she stood. "Thank you Garret."

Garret nodded and watched her walk out of the office just as he saw Matt Seely come rushing by with an irritated look on his face. So much for the quiet day at the morgue.

* * *

Shortly after lunch on that same day, a brunette woman walked into a hotel in downtown Boston rolling her luggage behind her. She smiled at the man behind the desk as she headed for the elevator. It finally opened and she walked in, pressing the button for the twelfth floor. 

She sighed as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. She had just arrived in Boston a few hours ago and had been nothing but irritated. She was anxious to get her room key from her parents and put her stuff down, and then see why they made her fly across the country to begin with. She was already missing her home in Los Angeles, including her boyfriend and her friends, the beach and even her work. Although this little trip was work related.

Her father wouldn't tell her over the phone. He didn't even want her to meet him at his home in New York. He said there was something important that he wanted to show her and she and her brother had to come to Boston to see it.

The elevator dinged as it arrived on her floor and she grabbed her luggage and walked out, going down the long hallway until she found the right room. She stopped and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open only there was no answer. "Mom, dad." she called out

She sighed as she knocked again before pulling her phone out and calling her dad's cell. She could hear it ringing on the inside of the room but noone picked up. Quickly she tried her mother's cell and got the same results. She couldn't help but feel a little worried as neither of her parents ever went anywhere without their cell phones firmly attached to their hips.

Leaving her luggage, she went back down to the lobby. "Hi. My parents are in 1215 and they were supposed to be there when I got here but I guess they stepped out. Could you give me a key?"

The man looked up and smiled at her. "Name?"

"It's under Jonathan Hillard. I'm Carri Hillard." she said as she dug out her ID and laid it on the counter

"Thank you Miss Hillard." he replied as he quickly made her a key card

Carri took the card and rushed back toward the elevator. The wait felt like forever as she stepped on and went up to the twelfth floor once more. She headed over to her parents room and used the key to let herself in. The light on the door flashed green and she opened it and walked in.

Nothing she had ever seen or done could have prepared her for what happened next. As she turned the corner she saw her parents lying on the bed covered in blood. She collapsed to the floor as tears started to fall. Hands shaking, she reached into her pocket for her phone and dialed 911, then went to check on her parents.

* * *

Woody stood in the hotel corridor. He had just arrived on scene and from what he had heard it wasn't pretty. One look into the room confirmed that as there he found the male and female victims, each with gunshot wounds to the chest. He walked back out into the hallway and talked to one of the officers. "Who called it in?" he asked 

The officer pointed to the girl sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. "She did." he replied

Woody approached her and bent down to her level. He noticed she was covered in blood. "Excuse me." he said. She looked up at him and although tears were sitting on her cheeks he could see a flash of hatred in her eyes. "I'm Detective Woody Hoyt. And you are?"

"Carri Hillard." she replied

"Miss Hillard, can you tell me what happened in there?" he asked trying to figure out what she knew

She glanced at him as though he was a moron as she replied. "Well detective, it appears as though someone shot my parents." she said harshly

The woman's tone was not lost on Woody. "Anything else you can tell me?" he asked. He could tell she was angry but he wasn't completely sure why. Her attitude made him wonder if she knew more than what she was letting on.

"I know about as much as you do. I just got in from LA, I came to their room and I found them like that." she snapped. She was tired of the detective already. She didn't have any information to give him, he should've been out there searching for the killer not screwing around with her.

"Carri!" a male voice called out from down the hallway

Woody looked up as she jumped up and ran to the man calling her name, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "What happened?" he asked

"Someone shot mom and dad." she replied willing herself not to start crying again

Woody jumped up and walked over the duo. "Excuse me." he said as both parties looked toward him. "Who are you?"

"Josh Hillard." the man replied

"This your sister?" Woody asked pointing toward the girl in his arms. He nodded and Woody continued. "I'm going to have to ask that you stay close by. We'll have some more questions for you later."

"I'll be in my room." Carri said bitterly as she walked back toward her suitcase. She reached into her pocket for the key that she had taken out of her parents room before the police came. She wanted desperately to throw the clothes she was wearing away and wash her parents blood off of her.

As she turned back around, she ran into someone. "I'm sorry." she muttered

Jordan looked down at the girl who was covered in blood. She assumed she had something to do with the case. "It's ok." she replied stepping in front of her for a moment. "What's going on?" she asked trying to figure out what the girl was doing

"Let's see I found my parents dead now I'd like to go wash off the blood." she said a little more harshly than she intended. This woman hadn't done anything to her, but she was already tired of the questions.

"I'm sorry." Jordan replied with a level of sincerity in her voice Carri hadn't heard from anyone else around there. If anyone knew what it was like to lose a parent it was Jordan. She always sympathized with people whose parents had died. Although she still had one parent, but it wasn't like they were on the best of terms. "I'm Jordan Cavanaugh. From the ME's office." she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. "If you need anything you can call me." she said handing the card over

"Thank you." Carri said flashing a smile for the first time all day

Jordan watched as she walked off and joined a man down the hallway. Woody walked away from the duo and headed in her direction. "Something is odd about her." Woody said as he walked into the room

"She just lost her parents. She's grieving." Jordan replied as she followed him in

"She's angry." Woody pointed out as he led Jordan to the bodies

"Yeah well I would be too if I came in and saw my family like this." Jordan replied. Jordan figured if it was her, her sorrow would last about five minutes before she went for revenge.

Woody shrugged and figured he'd worry about it later. For now they needed to finish processing the scene and get the bodies examined so they could move them. "So what do you think?" Woody asked as Jordan stood over the bodies

"I think we'll find that both victims died from gunshot wounds." Jordan said giving him a look. Woody rolled his eyes and she turned back to process whatever she could.

It didn't take long to get the bodies ready to go back to the morgue. As everyone started to leave the scene the room emptied. The last officer left, shutting the door behind him. Noone would know that the room held a tragedy if it weren't for the police tape that covered the door.

* * *

Woody walked into lab later that afternoon. As he came in Nigel spun around in his chair and gave him a sly smile. "So we've got a celebrity case?" he questioned already well aware of the answer 

"Apparently Jonathan Hillard is some sort of producer." Woody replied. He didn't pay much attention to what happened in Hollywood other than the tabloid celebrities. He didn't care to, which is why he hadn't heard of Jonathan Hillard and only vaguely heard of his company Hilltop Productions.

"He's an amazing producer. Worth a lot of money." Nigel had done his homework when he heard about the victims. A lot of what he watched on TV was done by the Hillard family.

"Can you tell me anything interesting besides that? Like when he died or who killed him?" Woody questioned

Nigel grinned and spun back around toward his computer as Woody leaned on the back of his chair. He had arrived shortly after Jordan and had retrieved a lot of evidence. "I can't tell you who killed them. I can tell you they were killed by a .22, and that they'd both been dead about an hour by the time we arrived. I can also tell you that the only other evidence of anyone being in there was of their daughter, Carri. There may be something on the laptop you brought in, but I haven't had a chance to check it yet."

"What do we know about Carri?" Woody asked as he stood straight up and crossed his arms. Something about here still didn't sit right with him and he wanted answers.

"She's the hostess of one of my favorite cable television shows. She owns her own company, Ausus Productions, a branch off of her fathers." Nigel replied. Woody gave him a look and he continued. "Anything else I'd have to hunt for."

"Well let's get started. I need everything you can find about her, her brother and her parents." Woody replied. Nigel nodded and Woody headed off to see Jordan in autopsy to see if there were any better answers there.

* * *

An hour later Woody had enough information to want to bring Miss Hillard in for questioning. He headed over to the hotel and knocked on her door. A few seconds later the door opened and she stood there putting one hand on her hip and staring at him. 

"Have you found some answers?" she asked as she looked him over

"Possibly." he replied as he flashed her a smile. "It would help though if you came to the police station to talk to me."

She glared at him. "What for?" she asked

"Just to answer a few questions." he replied as he continued to smile at her. For someone whose parents were killed that morning she was looking quite calm and collected.

"Can't you just ask here?" she questioned the irritation growing in her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was be dragged down to the police station to answer questions. She had spent the last few hours getting cleaned up, then talking on the phone with her boyfriend and her closest friends and retelling the story over and over. Now all she wanted to do was visit with her brother. There was a lot going on and a lot they had to think about.

"It would work better down at the station." he said trying to sound assuring

"Whatever." she replied. She took a step back and let the door go, not bothering to guide it as it slam shut in the detective's face. Quickly she gathered her things and reappeared at the door, allowing Woody to lead her out of the hotel and to his car.

It was a short ride to the police station. When they arrived Woody took her into one of the interrogation rooms. He gestured for her to sit across from him as he took a seat at the table.

"So Miss Hillard, you took a private plane here?" Woody asked as he looked over the records he had in front of him

Carri's defenses shot up as she already didn't like the way this was going. "Yeah."

"And you arrived in Boston at ten am, and left the airport around ten thirty." he continued

"Yeah." she said giving the same one word answer

"Then you found your parents dead around one?" he questioned. She nodded and he went on. "So then where were you between ten thirty this morning and one this afternoon?"

Now Carri knew she didn't like the way this was going. "Why does that matter?" she snapped although she had an idea. "Am I a suspect?"

"Well I have to tell you as of right now it doesn't look good for you. You can't account for your whereabouts at the time of your parents murder. Yours are the only prints or hairs we found in the room. And then there's the issue of this enormous trust fund you inherited the moment your parents died." Woody said tossing a piece of paper in her face

"What?" she said almost in a growl. "That's absurd. I was hanging out in Boston when my parents were killed, I was the one that found them which is why my prints are everywhere, and as for my trust fund, well you obviously didn't do your homework. I make more than enough money on my own."

"You have a relatively expensive house in Los Angeles"

"Every house in LA is expensive. Especially the nice ones." she snapped cutting him off

"Nice car, nice house, nice things, a lot of world travel, and a boyfriend you seem to be helping out a lot. That can add up quickly." he pointed out. She did have money but it seem as though lately she had been draining her savings pretty fast. It wouldn't be long before she would need that trust fund money.

Carri clinched her fists under the table. Yes she had nice things and liked to travel, but she still wasn't living above her means. As for her boyfriend, he was a karate instructor and had two schools of his own. She had helped him to open two more, one in New York near where she used to live and another in northern California. It did take a chunk out of her savings but it didn't bother her at all. With all the deals she had rolling in, money was never an issue. "These are all nice theories but do you have any real evidence or can I go?"

Woody glared at her. She wasn't being very helpful and she was right, nothing he had could prove anything. Unless Nigel could come up with something useful, he'd have to let her go. He had another officer who was going to bring her brother in and he was going to question him as well. He had a credit card receipt for a restaurant at the time of the murder, but he could've been in on it or suspect his sister. Of course there were thousands of other possibilities for the murders, but until new evidence surfaced this was all he had to go on. "Fine. But stay close." he warned

"I plan on it." she replied as she stood forcefully and walked out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind her

She was irritated by the incompetence of the detective. She had no reason to kill her parents. If the police couldn't help her come up with anything better, she would find someone who would. Her thoughts drifted to the medical examiner she met in the hotel. She had been the only one who sounded like she cared. Maybe she would be able to help.

Mind made up, Carri headed out of the police station and made her way to the morgue.

* * *

Lily was standing at the front desk of the morgue as the elevator dinged yet again. She glanced up as she always did, only to realize she recognized the brunette who was walking through. 

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked as she marched right up to the morgue doors

"I've got this." Lily said as she walked over to the woman. "I'm so sorry for your loss." she started as she gave her a sympathetic smile. She immediately recognized Carri Hillard as she had seen her show on television. She saddened to see that her parents were rolled into the morgue earlier in the afternoon.

"Thank you." Carri replied, finally feeling like she was among people who cared

"I'm Lily Lebowski. The grief councilor here. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked thinking about how nice it was to be able to claim the position of grief councilor once again

"Actually I was looking for Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh." she replied. "Would you know where I could find her?"

"Yes. Right this way." Lily said as she held the door to the morgue open. She waited for Carri to walk through then followed her in, letting the door shut behind them. Lily led her toward the left, past the break room and down to Jordan's office.

Lily stepped into the office first and Jordan looked up from behind her desk. "There's someone here to see you." she said

"Who?" Jordan questioned peering through the doorway. She watched as Carri smiled at her before entering her office.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Lily said as she headed out of Jordan's office and made her way down the hall

Jordan looked at Carri oddly for a moment. "What are you doing here?" she questioned

"You said if I needed anything I could get in contact with you. Well I need something." she said simply

"What makes you think I'm going to help you? You are Woody's top suspect." Jordan said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair

Carri rolled her eyes. "Please he's trying to build a case against me on a trail of evidence that means nothing. He doesn't have anything better and he's either too incompetent or too lazy to be searching for anything."

Jordan tried not to let personal feelings for Woody surface as she picked up on Carri's clear irritation with him. "Fine. If you didn't do it explain the evidence."

"Fine." Carri replied as she took a seat in a chair across from Jordan. "I took my parents plane. I got here this morning a lot earlier than I was supposed to. I asked the pilot not to tell my parents when we left. They weren't expecting me until one. I needed to waste time so I went to Boston Commons. I stopped for burgers. I checked out some of the sites." Carri started as Jordan looked at her curiously. "Look I don't know about your relationship with your parents but mine... Don't get me wrong, I loved them to death. My mother and I, well we didn't always see eye to eye. In fact I'd almost go as far to say she hated every lifestyle choice I'd ever made. Pleasantries never lasted long with us. And I was mad at my parents for dragging me out of LA to come to Boston of all places for reasons they wouldn't tell me. So I wasn't exactly thrilled to see them any sooner than planned."

Jordan tried not to smile as she thought about how she had run from LA back to Boston and had no intention of moving back to California. She started to think about what Carri was saying and it made sense. She understood being at odds with family. Her prints in the room were easily explained which only left one major question. "What about the trust fund?"

"Please I don't need it. Your detective seems to think that since I own a lot of nice things and enjoy traveling that I need the money. I know I put a huge dent in my savings lending money to my boyfriend. But he opened two new karate schools to go with the two he already had. The money was a loan, he plans to pay it back. Not like I care. I have a steady income of a relatively large size. Not to mention I'm getting ready to sign a new production deal that is going to make me millions. Although you won't find that out anywhere as it's going to be hush hush right up until the ink dries." she explained hoping that Jordan could understand. She watched as the medical examiner looked her over before she continued. "Look my parents are dead and I didn't do it. I'm going to find out who killed them with or without your help."

There was a few seconds of silence and Carri was starting to wonder if this was a bad idea before Jordan spoke. "I'm in." she said looking up and making eye contact with the woman sitting across from her. The more she thought about Carri's situation, the more she thought about how they were a lot alike. It had been years since her own mother was murdered, and although the leads were more than cold she still had a desire to find her killer. "Let's figure out who killed your parents." she said as she stood and headed out of her office with Carri close behind

* * *

Nigel sat at the computer as images were flying through on the screen. He was still trying to crack into the laptop that belonged to the Hillards. It wouldn't take long to come up with a password, and he would have already been in if it weren't for the other projects Woody wanted him to undertake. 

The door to the computer room swung open and Nigel looked up. "Hello." he greeted flashing Kate a smile

Kate gave him a smile back as she walked over and stood beside him. "I was hoping you could lend a hand on a case I'm working on. I want to get everything processed fast before Seely drives me crazy."

"Yes he does have a tendency to do that." Nigel replied as he turned back toward the computer screen

"So what, is that your way of saying you'll help?" Kate questioned giving him a look which was wasted as he didn't turn away from the computer

"No." Nigel replied missing a second, dirtier look from Kate. He paused for a second before spinning to face her. "What it means is that once I'm finished with this laptop if you still need me I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks." Kate replied as she glanced at the computer screen. "This is for the Hillard case?"

"Yes. We're trying to figure out what exactly Mr. Hillard was up to. Gather some more evidence." Nigel replied

"Against the daughter?" Kate asked. She had heard everything that had been going on with the case, although she found it strange as everything didn't seem to be adding up.

Nigel nodded. "Assuming she's the killer, yes."

"Well if she is the killer, you had better find something better than what you have now." Kate pointed out

"We have good evidence. She has no alibi, her prints were all over the room, and she's got a huge trust fund coming her way." Nigel replied as he looked up at her and smiled

"She found her parents dead, hence the prints. She's rich so no need for the trust fund. And maybe she was avoiding her parents, which is why no alibi." Kate replied glancing down at Nigel. She noticed him scowl so she smiled at him.

"You just love to burst my bubble don't you." Nigel said as he turned back toward my computer. The door to the room swung open and Nigel continued. "Besides I'm going to crack this computer and we'll find all the evidence we need."

"Maybe I can help with that." Jordan said as she entered

"What's she doing here?" Kate questioned as she glared at the woman who entered with Jordan

Nigel spun around to see what was going on and was surprised to see Woody's number one suspect standing there. He anxiously awaited Jordan's answer.

"She's here to help catch a killer." Jordan replied

Kate looked at her curiously and shook her head. "This place is crazy." Kate said as she brushed past Jordan and headed out the door. She had more important things to do than to hear about what kind of mess Jordan was about to get herself into.

"Jordan are you sure this is a good idea?" Nigel questioned glancing from one woman to the other

"I didn't do it." Carri pipped up

"See. She didn't do it." Jordan confirmed. "So what have you got?"

Nigel knew better than to argue with Jordan so he turned back toward the computer. "I'm still trying to break into the computer."

"Maybe I can help with that." Carri said as she stepped forward. Nigel paused his program before leaning back and gesturing toward the computer. Carri walked up to it and a few seconds later everything was booting up. "Dad was simple. I can guess most of his passwords." she explained

Nigel smiled at her. "She stays." he said. He had learned over the years to trust Jordan's instincts. Not to mention that with her help, his work time would be cut in half.

"Great. So where do we start?" Jordan asked

"Right this way." Nigel replied as the trio crowded around the computer

* * *

Lily walked into the break room and headed first for the refrigerator, opening it up and pulling out a container full of strawberries and a bottle of water before sitting down next to Bug. She smiled at him as she cracked open the bottle of water and lifted the top off of the strawberries. 

"So how is your first day back?" Bug asked as he smiled back at her

Lily shrugged. "I haven't really been able to help anyone yet. There's only three bodies in today, which is a good thing. But for two of them the grieving family is suspect and too busy trying to catch a killer to worry about crying anyway. The other we haven't been able to track down next of kin for yet."

"I'm sure you'll get to put your talents to good use soon." Bug replied. She was right, there wasn't much for her to do on that particular day.

"Thanks." she said smiling at him and placing her hand on top of his as she let out a sigh. "I just hope it's all worth it."

"Of course it will be. You love this job and you love helping people." Bug reminded her as he turned his hand over and squeezed hers.

"Yeah but Maddie... I hate leaving her all day." Lily said. She thought she could do it, but this was the first time she'd spent that many hours away from her daughter and it was hard. She had called to check on her and she was doing fine, but she still missed her.

"Maddie will be fine." Bug assured her. "And soon we'll go home and spend the rest of the night spoiling her to death."

Lily laughed. Bug was right, and it was nice to hear him say it as it always made her feel better. "I take it you won't be working late tonight."

"Not if Boston stays calm." he replied. He hadn't been assigned to either of the two murders. He had spent most of his day finishing some work on old cases and only had a few things to tie up before he could leave. He was hoping that nothing would come in until his shift was over.

"Good." Lily said flashing him a smile. "So what, another hour?" she asked

"About that." he replied. He scooted his chair back and went to stand. "Only if I get back to work."

Lily picked up a strawberry and took a bite off of the end of it. Upon swallowing she grinned at him. "Alright then."

Bug gave her hand one final squeeze before he headed out of the break room, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Nigel was working hard at the computer with both Jordan and Carri leaning over his shoulder. He was trying to find something, anything that would indicate why the Hillard's were killed. 

"What's this?" Nigel asked opening a program

Carri leaned over and put in the password as she explained. "Dad uses... used" she corrected herself and paused for a moment, absorbing the fact that he would never use the program again. "He used it to keep track of his projects."

Nigel opened up a list of what he had going on. There were three folders, two of them that correlated with the name of a production company, one for Hilltop Productions and one for Ausus Productions. He first clicked on the Hilltop folder, which was chocked full of subfolders with project names on them. He then looked at the Ausus folder, which didn't include much.

"Aside from my favorite show, it doesn't look like you have much going on." he commented

"I'm glad you like the show." she said first with a smile. "And we do have a lot going on, just dad never had enough time to keep up with it. My computer's jam packed with stuff."

"What about the Boston folder?" Jordan asked. The production folders were all well and good, but they had died in Boston and the third main folder on the list was labeled Boston.

Nigel clicked on it and found one huge file listed underneath it. He opened the file and started to glance through it. "Looks like Boston was supposed to be a giant joint venture between Ausus and Hilltop. Your father wanted to do documentaries, dramas, the works."

"That wouldn't get him and his wife killed." Jordan pointed out. There had do be something else there.

Nigel looked up at Jordan, a new wave of concern crossing his face. "This might." he said as he looked back down toward the computer. "Everything he had planned was surrounding the bayview warehouse district."

"What's that?" Carri asked as Jordan and Nigel exchanged looks

"It used to be one of the areas where the mob roamed freely. There were a lot of different families out there, and I'm sure the area has a lot of stories to tell. They lived, worked and partied all around the district. The cops finally cleaned it up ten years ago. I could see why your dad would want to tell that story though, it would be very entertaining." Jordan explained. She could remember the stories her own father came home with about what happened in that area years and years ago.

"How would that get my father killed if it's been abandoned for ten years?" Carri asked slightly confused

"Rumor has it that a man named Daniel Green is trying to reboot the place, start doing business there again. The cops haven't been able to catch him." Nigel started explaining as he turned toward her. "Your father hired an investigator to dig up everything he could about the old warehouse district and go down there and do some snooping around to get him a feel for a place and see if he could find anything interesting."

"And if Daniel really is working down there the investigator may have seen things he shouldn't. If he passed them on to your father..." Jordan said letting her voice trail off as she looked at the computer and read the notes. The investigators name was Robert Reece. Something about that sounded familiar. "Hey Nigel, can you look up the investigator."

"Sure thing." he replied. He scooted over to another computer and typed up the mans name. "Looks like he died a week ago. Cause of death gunshot wound in the chest. It was an apparent home break in and robbery. There was no evidence and no suspects. Coroner involved was Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh."

"That wasn't a robbery." Jordan said as the details of the case started to come back to her. She had thought at the time that something was strange, but there was a lot of people who wanted to kill him and no evidence of the person who did so the case was pushed aside. "Nigel can you look and see if any of Reece's information is on Hillard's computer?"

Nigel smiled at her. "And I thought you were going to ask me to do something hard." he said as he went back over to the computer. He started digging into the hard drive and searching for the files. "It looks like he has tons of stuff. Images, reports... but it was all deleted around twelve thirty pm today."

"After the murders." Jordan said aloud, although both Carri and Nigel were aware of that. "So the killer entered, shot your parents... then what? Broke into the computer?"

"More than likely dad had it on. It was his lifeline, he used it twenty four - seven." Carri told her

"So he just went into the system and deleted everything. And now without what your father had, we don't have any proof of who would want to kill him." Jordan said. She was irritated that after all this, she was stuck back at square one.

"Not necessarily." Carri replied. "Dad was pretty anal about backing everything up. He would have kept a memory stick. Do you have his things?"

"We have the clothes he was wearing and his briefcase because it had some blood on it, but that's it." Jordan replied

"That's all I need." she said with a smile

Jordan quickly led her over to trace and pointed her to the briefcase. It was sitting on the counter from where Jordan went back over it looking for anything to help her. She handed Carri a pair of gloves and Carri went over and put in the code and popped the lock.

She paused for a moment, as on the top of the briefcase were two envelopes, one with her name on it and one with her brothers. She lifted hers up and smiled before going to open it.

"I know this is hard, but we need to concentrate on the case." Jordan said stepping up beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder

Carri broke open the envelope and looked in side. "Actually," she said as she dumped the contents into her hand, "I think this helps."

Jordan looked down at the flash drive that was sitting in Carri's right hand. It would make sense that if her father wanted this to be a joint project, he would pass on the information he had collected to his kids. She took it out of her hand and rushed it back to Nigel, with Carri hot on her heels.

Nigel quickly plugged the flash drive in and pulled it up. Sure enough it was filled with the information that the investigator found. The first half of the files were the history of the place, accompanied by some older photographs. The second half was about his exploration of the district. This was where the details got juicy. There were pictures of people going in and out, pictures of crates full of guns coming in, people doing drugs. And one very clear picture of Daniel Green shoving a knife into another man's chest.

"I don't understand. Why would Reece have given this to my father and not gone to the police?" Carri asked

"Reece was broke." Jordan said as she remembered more details. That was something that didn't add up about his death, that someone would kill and murder a man who had absolutely nothing. "If he gives them to your father he gets paid. Turn them over to the police, and he risks Green finding out and killing him."

"And dad just sat on these?" Carri asked in disbelief. She couldn't imagine that her father would have a picture of the murder without turning it over.

"According to your fathers notes he refused to pay Reece for turning his head to the murder. He was going to go to the police once he knew that both of his children were safe in Boston and could be protected." Nigel explained

"Green must've realized what was going on and gotten to him first." Jordan said

A tear slipped down Carri's cheek and she batted it away with irritation. "Do we have an address for Mr. Green?"

"Yes but..."

"I think we should go pay him a visit." Carri said cutting Nigel off. Jordan smiled and nodded. Daniel Green was well overdue for a talking to.

"You should wait for Woody. This isn't a good idea." Nigel warned as the two girls headed out the doors. "You could get yourself killed." he said but the point was lost as the doors swung shut and they disappeared.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jordan and Carri to arrive in front of Daniel Green's mansion. They parked beside the house and got out. Carri paused to stand at the end of the driveway. "So what are we going to say?" she asked. Carri had absolutely no authority and Jordan's was limited to that of a medical examiner, which was not much of anything. 

"We're just going to go, have a little chat." she said as she stood beside Carri. She looked over at her and flashed her a smile before walking up the driveway.

Carri matched Jordan stride for stride as they headed toward the front door. Jordan rang the bell as Carri crossed her arms over her chest. It didn't take long before Daniel Green opened the front door.

He looked them over as he opened the door. He wasn't sure if he had the pleasure of two hookers or if it was some door to door saleswomen. "Yes?" he asked gruffly

"Hi." Jordan said giving him a smile. "I'm Jordan and this is Carri. We just came to talk."

"About?" he asked his patience already thin

"Dead people." Jordan said rather cheerfully

As Daniel was about to slam the door in their faces he suddenly put two and two together. Carri was the daughter of that producer and now she was standing on his doorstep to ask questions. She must've known too much. "Come in." he said as he stepped aside. Jordan and Carri entered and he looked at him. "So are you hear to tell me my loved ones have died?" he asked as he walked off and they followed

"Actually we came to talk about my loved ones that have died." Carri said flashing him a smile

"Sorry. Don't know you. Don't care." he said as he gestured toward one of his men. That was all he needed to hear to know that she did in fact know too much.

"I think you do care. Or you did anyway. Enough to murder Mr. and Mrs. Hillard." Jordan corrected him

He stopped and spun around looking at them. "You two obviously aren't cops, which means you're just fishing."

"I hate fishing." Carri said giving him a smile. "We have a lot of reasons why you'd want them dead."

"Everyone has reasons for murder, doesn't mean they'd actually do it." Daniel pointed out

"You would. I mean come on, we've seen the pictures along with most of Boston." Jordan said trying to bait him

Daniel laughed. "If there were pictures and that were true, the cops would be here not you two bozos."

Jordan noticed the .22 sitting on the side of Daniel's belt. It could quite possibly be the weapon that killed Carri's parents. They didn't think this all the way through, they were just acting on impulse. The best thing to do would be to get Woody to get back with an arrest warrant for the murder in the picture then they could search him for the murder of Carri's parents. "You're right. We were fishing. Obviously we were mistaken. So if you don't mind us, we'll be going." she said

"No." Daniel replied giving her a smile. "You won't." he added as two men came up behind them. They chloroformed the girls and they both collapsed and Daniel ordered them to stick them in the trunk so he could take them to the warehouse and take care of this mess.

* * *

Woody walked into the morgue and headed straight for Nigel. He hadn't produced anything useful on the case and he was hoping that Nigel had. He sighed as he entered the computer room and found Nigel sitting in one of the chairs. 

"Anything?" he questioned looking at him and hoping for something

"Actually Jordan, Carri and I think we've solved the case. They went to talk to the killer." Nigel replied with a slight frown on his face

"What?" Woody questioned. He wasn't sure if he was more angry with Jordan for letting Carri work with her or for thinking she could go talk to a killer alone. "Who is it? I'll need to get over there."

"Daniel Green." Nigel said. Woody shot him a look that was both worried and angry. "I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me."

Woody barely heard those words as he grabbed his cell phone and frantically dialed Jordan's number. There was no answer so he hung up and dialed again. After two more tries panic set in. "I have to find her." he said hurriedly as he rushed out of the room and down the hall, placing a call for backup as he exited the morgue and headed out

* * *

Jordan and Carri came to slowly. Looking around they realized they were tied together in the floor of a building that was probably in the bayview warehouse district. They were surrounded by lackeys, and standing above them holding a gun was Daniel Green. 

"Glad to see you're awake." he said giving them a smile. "Now let's get down to business shall we?"

"What business?" Jordan snapped

"Obviously the police don't know anything. But tell me, who else knows about the photographs? About me killing your parents?" Daniel asked eying Carri

"You bastard!" she exclaimed lashing out at him with her free leg and kicking him in the shin, causing his leg to buckle

Daniel took a moment to stand up straight again before thrashing Carri across the jaw with the butt of his gun. "If you don't tell me right now I'm going to put a bullet in your head."

"And what? If we do tell you you'll let us go free? I don't think so." Jordan said, earning herself her own smack across the jaw

"Do you think this is a game?" he asked waving his gun around from one to the other

"No I don't. I think you did this to my parents before they died. To Reece before he died." Carri said glaring at him

"Reece was useless. It took us a week of going through his things to figure out who he snapped those pictures for." Daniel said with a half smile. "You're parents claimed they didn't tell anybody. Your father was strong, watching that first shot go through his wife wasn't enough for him to give you up."

Carri went to kick him again but this time Daniel was prepared and he took her leg and beat it back. "Now who do I have to put bullets in to get you girls to talk?"

Jordan looked him in the eye. "You can kiss my ass." she said. There was no way in hell she'd send this maniac after Nigel, and it didn't seem like Carri was going to give him up either. Besides they were going to die one way or the other. At least if Nigel could get the word to Woody justice would be served.

Jordan heard the gun click and her body tensed up bracing for what was next. Jordan closed her eyes just as someone yelled "police, freeze!" She heard a gunshot as she opened her eyes back up, and Daniel Green was laying on the ground with blood oozing out of his arm, the gun falling out of his limp hand.

Jordan glanced at Carri as Woody came rushing over. "He was going to pull the trigger." she said almost in a whisper. She found it hard to believe with the arrival of the cops that the man was still willing to kill one of them.

The rest of the officers started cuffing Daniel's workers as Woody called for an ambulance while kicking Daniel's gun away. He flipped him over and cuffed him, leaving him laying on the floor before going to untie Jordan and Carri.

He looked them over for a brief second. Both girls looked a bit shaken up and would probably have bruises from their adventure but were otherwise ok. He smiled at Jordan before throwing his arms around her and giving her a kiss. "Thank god your ok. I can't believe you did something this stupid." Woody said pulling back and glaring at her. She gave him a smile and he continued. "Ok I can believe it but that doesn't make it right."

"How did you find us on time?" she asked

"Nigel said you thought Green was the killer. He was rumored to work out of here so we figured we'd start with the warehouse and hope we were on time." Woody explained. They had thought about going to his house, but he seriously doubted that if he was going to kill someone he'd do it in his own home.

The ambulance arrived and brought a stretcher in for Daniel. Woody glanced from Jordan to Carri. "You two need to get checked out."

"I'm fine." Jordan assured him as she looked over toward Carri

"Me too." Carri replied giving him a smile

Woody sighed. He couldn't force them to get checked out even though he thought it would be for the best. "Fine. Let me take you both back to the station."

"Ok." Jordan agreed and Carri nodded. She stood and Woody put an arm around her. She smiled over at Carri as the trio walked back to Woody's car and climbed in so they could head back to the police station.

* * *

The next afternoon Carri stood in the morgue with her brother, trying to make the final arrangements to get her parents bodies flown out. They were sitting in the conference room with Lily as Jordan and Woody came walking by. 

"Are we interrupting?" Jordan asked as the duo entered

"No we were just about finished." Lily replied smiling at her

"I'm sorry about the accusing you of murder thing." Woody said apologizing to Carri

"It's alright." Carri replied. He saved her life so she figured might as well let the whole murder accusation thing slide. "Thank you." she said a few seconds later as she looked up at Jordan. "For helping me find my parents killers." she added

"Every victim deserves justice." Jordan replied. "And it was my pleasure to help you give that to your parents."

"The information that Reece gathered, we're going to use it. We're going to make the shows in our parents memory." Carri told her. She and Josh had talked at length about it. Nigel told her that her fathers notes indicated that after the police were involved, he still wanted to run the shows on the old district. That's why he had called his children out there, so they could go look everything over and find a good starting place. They figured it was the least they could do to honor her fathers memory.

"If you ever want any good stories let me know. My father was a Boston cop for years so I've heard everything." Jordan offered. She still thought the shows would be interesting, and she figured she could finally put some of her own father's stories to good use.

"Thanks." Carri said flashing her a smile. She just might have to take her up on that.

"So are you flying your parents back to New York?" she questioned

"Australia." Carri replied. "Mom wanted to be buried with dad and he wanted to be buried on his family's grounds in Australia."

Jordan smiled and nodded. There wasn't too terribly much else to be said here. "Well good luck. With everything. And I'm sure I'll see you for the trial." she said

Carri nodded and smiled as Jordan took Woody and exited the conference room. "So Jordan did you actually learn your lesson this time? About, you know, doing your own police work?"

Jordan looked at him, the amusement clear in her face. "Of course not."

"Worrying about you is going to drive me crazy." Woody replied looking down at her and smiling

"I thought I drove you crazy a long time ago." Jordan replied as she leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek

"Jordan!" a male voice called as it approached

She turned to see Garret walking over to her. "Hey Garret, what's up?"

"I need you with me. Mass fatalities." Garret replied

Jordan shrugged and looked up at Woody. "Back to business as usual." she said. She gave Woody a smile before taking off with Garret to work on the latest case to come through the Boston Medical Examiner's office.


End file.
